gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot RPG
Crash Bandicoot RPG is a RPG game for multiple consoles. It the first game in the series to be an RPG. It's plot and gameplay are similar to the first two Paper Mario games. Story On Wumpa Island, Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku are relaxing on the beach, when suddenly... Dr. Cortex and his minions show up and capture Coco and Crunch! Then Cortex teleports Crash and Aku Aku to another island far away so they won’t interfere with his latest plan for world domination. Now Crash must find a way to get back to Wumpa Island and stop Cortex’s plan! Luckily, he encounters eight new friends who join him in his quest and have useful abilities to help him. Can Crash and his new companions get back in time to save Coco and Crunch and defeat Cortex once and for all? Characters Main *Crash Bandicoot: The main character of the game. *Aku Aku: Crash’s mentor and legal guardian who gives him advice on what to do *Kango: A young joey who is the first to join Crash on his quest. He tells enemy stats similar to Goombario and Goombella. Crash meets him in Kangaroo Village. *Dripper: A Tree Frog who is the second party member and can help Crash get up sticky walls. Crash meets him in Jungle Junction. *Klunk: A reject robot of Dr. Cortex and the third party member. He uses his jet pack to help Crash get over huge gaps similar to Parakarry. Crash meets him in Forbidden Junkyard *Glowy: A female firefly and the fourth party member. She uses her light bulb to help see in dark places similar to Watt. Crash meets her in Valley of the Fireflies. *Nelson: A super strong but friendly gorilla and the fifth member of Crash’s party. He uses his strength to lift heavy objects. He can also punch through walls similar to Bombette and Bobbery’s explosion technique. Crash meets him in Gorilla Temple. *Belle: A female pink platypus and the sixth companion that Crash meets. She is a good swimmer and can help Crash by giving him a ride on her back similar to Sushie. Crash meets her in Crikey Lagoon. *Dingo Dan: A Crocodile Dundee-like dingo who uses his boomerang to reach far away items similar to Koops and Kooper. He is the seventh party member. Crash meets him in Mos Angry Ship Port. *Grimmy: A goofy Grimly who is the eighth and final companion Crash meets. He helps Crash get over dangerous terrain similar to Lakilester and can turn him invisible similar to Vivian. Crash meets him in Grimmley Kingdom. Supporting *Coco Bandicoot: Crash’s sister. *Crunch Bandicoot: Crash’s adopted brother. *Kangaroo Village Elder: The leader of Kangaroo Village who sends Crash on his quest to recover the nine Elemental Crystals so he can save the world. TBA Antagonists *Dr. Neo Cortex: Crash’s archenemy and the main villain of the game. He sends Crash far away and kidnaps Coco and Crunch. He plans to build a doomsday machine to conquer the world. To keep Crash from thwarting him, he has some of his toughest cronies guard nine magical crystals and sent the rest of his minions to stop Crash and his friends from finishing their quest. *Dr. N. Gin: Cortex's assistant and right-hand man. *Uka Uka: Cortex's superior and Aku Aku's brother. He only appears in two cutscenes. *Dingodile: One of Cortex’s henchmen. He guards the Life Crystal in Jungle Junction. *Tiny Tiger: Another of Cortex’s henchmen. He guards the Earth Crystal in Forbidden Junkyard. *Rilla Roo: He guards the Fire Crystal in Valley of The Fireflies. *Nina Cortex: Cortex’s niece. She guards the Air Crystal in Gorilla Temple. *Komodo Brothers: They guard the Water Crystal at Crikey Lagoon. *Pinstripe Potoroo: He guards the Electric Crystal at Mos Angry Ship Port. *King Grimly: The King of the Grimlies who guards the Dark Crystal in Grimley Kingdom. *N. Tropy: An old friend of Uka Uka who guards the Ice Crystal in Frosty Tomb. Levels *Prologue: Crash and his family are relaxing on Wumpa Island when Cortex and his minions capture Coco and Crunch and Cortex uses a new invention to send Crash and Aku Aku to a far away island. Crash is found by a young joey named Kango and his family who take him back to their home in Kangaroo Village and nurse him back to health. Later, Crash meets the Village Elder who tells him that in order to return to his island and save his family, he must find nine magical elemental crystals which are said to have magical powers. It won't be easy as Cortex has had some of his toughest minions guarding them and sent his regular minions to stop Crash from achieving his goal. Kango decides to join Crash on his journey and the two new friends start off on their quest. *Chapter 1: Don't Rock the Croc: Crash, Aku Aku and Kango find themselves in Jungle Junction, where the first crystal, the Life Crystal is said to be hidden. While there, they run into a young tree frog named Dripper, who is on the run from Crash's old enemy, Dingodile. Crash and Kango fight off Dingodile’s thugs and save him. Dripper says the reason that he was being chased was because Dingodile has the Life Crystal hidden in his hideout on Crocodile Rock. Dripper decides to join Crash and Kango since he can climb high walls and can get them up to the top. They defeat Dingodile and get the first crystal, the Life Crystal. Dripper decides to join Crash and Kango on their journey as well. *Epilogue 1: Meanwhile, in his new volcano fortress, Dr. Cortex is unveiling his new plan for World Domination. He is planning to use the Elemental Crystals to power his new doomsday machine and use it to terrorize the world. Coco and Crunch upon hearing this, decide to secretly text Crash and the others of Cortex’s plan. Sure enough the text gets through to Crash and he, Aku Aku, Kango and Dripper realize that they must recover the crystals before it’s too late. *Chapter 2: Junkyard Rumble: Crash and his friends learn that the next Elemental Crystal is in the Forbidden Junkyard, a dump where Cortex threw away a lot of inventions that didn’t work right. He finds out that the Earth Crystal is being guarded by Tiny Tiger in his office at the other end of the junkyard. Later, Crash and the gang reactivate an old robot of Cortex’s who Crash names Klunk. Klunk decides to aid Crash and the others and joins them and helps them fight their way to Tiny’s office. After defeating Tiny and taking the Earth Crystal, Klunk decides to join Crash and the others to get revenge on his former creator. *Epilogue 2: Back at Cortex’s volcano fortress, N.Gin informs him that Crash and his friends have managed to obtain two of the crystals. Cortex angrily vows to defeat Crash and his friends by any means necessary. Coco and Crunch learn about this and and inform Crash and the others. Crash and the others learn of Cortex’s threat but aren’t scared. They know that through teamwork they can manage to defeat him. *Chapter 3: Firefly Follies: Crash and the gang learn that the next crystal is located in the fabled Valley of the Fireflies. With help from the other locals of Kangaroo Village, they manage to find the valley. They learn from the Firefly Queen that the Fire Crystal is guarded fiercely by Rilla Roo. On the way, they rescue the queen’s daughter, Glowy, from one of Cortex’s goons and she joins them on their mission. Using Glowy’s lightbulb to see in the dark, they manage to find Rilla Roo’s cave and defeat him. After gaining the Fire Crystal, Glowy joins them on their quest to defeat Cortex and save the world. *Epilogue 4: Back at Cortex’s lair, Cortex decides he is through playing around and decides to have his niece, Nina Cortex defend the next crystal. Coco and Crunch text Crash and he and the others say that they will be ready for her. *Chapter 4: Trouble at the Temple: Crash and the others learn that the next crystal is at Gorilla Temple. They also remember that Nina will be there waiting for them. When our heroes reach the village near the temple they are captured by a tribe of gorillas and tied at stakes. When the chief accuses them of working for Nina and her uncle, his dimwitted but kindhearted son, Nelson manages to convince his father that he has actually captured Crash Bandicoot, because Nelson is his biggest fan. They are released and Crash decides to bring Nelson along with them to the temple where Nina is hiding the Air Crystal. Nina sets up a bunch of booby traps and obstacles to stop them, but with the help of Nelson's super strength they manage to get to her. After a fierce battle, they defeat Nina and get the Air Crystal. Nelson decides to stick around with Crash and the others and promises to return home after their quest. *Epilogue 5: At Cortex's lair he is nearly finished with the Doomsday Machine and tells N.Gin to send the Komodo Brothers to defeat Crash once and for all. Coco and Crunch text Crash and the others. Crash and the others aren't deterred at all. They decide to stick together. *Chapter 5: Komodo Chaos: Crash and the gang learn that the next crystal is located at Crikey Lagoon. When they get there they meet a pink platypus named Belle who is looking for a group of mischievous koala kids who she was babysitting. She joins them in order to find the koala kids. Eventually they find them and she decides to help Crash and the others get to the Komodo Brothers' island temple since she is a good swimmer. After a tough battle, they manage to defeat the two lizards and earn the Water Crystal. Belle decides to go with Crash and the others to help save the world. *Epilogue 6: At Cortex's lair, Uka Uka is talking to Cortex on his monitor, telling him if anything goes wrong with the plan he will pay the consequences. Cortex assures him that everything is going as planned and Crash and company will meet their fate. He then has N.Gin send Pinstripe Potoroo to guard the next crystal. Coco and Crunch text Crash and the others about this. *Chapter 6: Rogues A'Plenty: Crash and Co. learn that the next crystal is at the infamous Mos Angry Ship Port, a wretched hive full of scum, villains and bounty hunters. Once there, Crash and the others ask about where they can find the Elemental Crystal. The dregs of Mos Angry aren't happy to hear this and are about to gang up on our heroes. Suddenly, a Crocodile Dundee-like dingo comes out of nowhere and fights off the thugs with a boomerang. He introduces himself as Dingo Dan, adventurer and thrill-seeker extraordinaire. Crash and his friends thank him and ask him for help finding the crystal. Dan says he did hear rumors that a bloke named Pinstripe Potoroo has some kind of magic crystal hidden in his office at Mos Angry. Dan joins the crew and helps them get to Pinstripe's office at the docks of Mos Angry. After dodging booby traps and fighting thugs, they manage to find Pinstripe and beat him. They collect the Electric Crystal and Dan decides to join them for more thrills and adventures. *Epilogue 7: After learning about Pinstripe's defeat, Cortex says he is through playing games and decides to send the Grimlies to stop Crash and his friends. N.Gin informs him that the doomsday device is nearly complete and the world will soon be theirs. Coco and Crunch text Crash and the others and they know they must find the last two crystals quickly. *Chapter 7: The Grimlies Strike Back!: Crash and the gang learn to their horror that the eighth crystal is located in the forbidden Grimly Kingdom, which is located underneath Mos Angry. Crash and Aku Aku having taken on the Grimlies before, say they have nothing to worry about. After finding a secret passage, they find themselves in the underground Grimly Kingdom, inhabited by the Grimlies. While on their way to the lair of the Grimly King, they come across a goofy-looking Grimly who challenges them to a fight. Oddly enough, the Grimly doesn't fight back and is beaten by Crash and the gang. The Grimly sobs loudly to their surprise and admits he is not as mean as the other Grimlies. He introduces himself as Grimmy and explains that because of his kindness, King Grimly banished him and he became an outcast. Crash and the others feel sorry for him and decide to let him join them on their quest to get back at the other Grimlies. He gladly accepts and says he knows a shortcut into the king's lair. He shows them his abilities, like levitating over dangerous obstacles and turning invisible to hide from searchlights. Soon, they manage to enter the throne room of King Grimly, who is surprised to see Grimmy back after his banishment and having joined up with the enemy. After a fierce battle, King Grimly is defeated and our heroes obtain the Dark Crystal (no relation to the movie of the same name.). Grimmy decides to continue traveling with Crash and show the upper world that even Grimlies and normal people can get along. *Epilogue 8: After learning about the Grimlies' defeat and that Crash has a Grimly on his side now, Uka Uka is furious that Cortex has failed to defeat them. He tells Cortex to send N.Tropy to guard the last crystal. Cortex happily agrees, since N.Tropy is much more competent then the others. Coco and Crunch text Crash about this and he and the others know that N.Tropy is tougher than the other adversaries and that they will be in the fight of their lives. *Chapter 8: It's Cool to be Cold: Crash and his friends learn that the last crystal is located at the appropriately named Frosty Tomb. They realize that N.Tropy is going to be waiting for them and they must be prepared. They come to Polar Village at the edge of Frosty Tomb and learn from the locals that there is a secret passage into the tomb. After solving many clues and puzzles they find the entrance and confront N.Tropy. After a long and frustrating battle, they manage to defeat him, and collect the final crystal, the Ice Crystal! Now they can go to Cortex's lair and defeat him once and for all! *Epilogue 9: N.Gin tells Cortex that Crash and his friends have collected all the Elemental Crystals and are probably on their way here now. Cortex worriedly says that is not possible and the doomsday machine isn't fully completed yet. But then he realizes that Crash will just bring the crystals to him and he will use them to complete his plan. Coco and Crunch text Crash once more, just as they are caught by Cortex and N.Gin. Crash and the others don't get the full message and realize that Coco and Crunch are in real danger. They head back to Kangaroo Village and the elder shows them a shortcut to Cortex's lair. He uses a portal to send them to the entrance of Cortex's volcano lair. *Chapter 9: The Final Confrontation: Crash and his friends have finally reached Cortex's secret lair and realize they will have to work together and use all their special abilities to save the world and everyone they love. They are treated by Cortex's foot soldiers and other minions. After fighting henchman, solving puzzles and overcoming various obstacles, they meet up with N.Gin who is holding Coco and Crunch in a spherical cage above them. N.Gin fights them with a laser gun, bazooka and even a robot suit, but he ends up being defeated anyway. After his defeat, the cage lowers down and Coco and Crunch are freed by Crash and the others. Crash and Aku Aku introduce them to Kango, Dripper, Klunk, Glowy, Nelson, Belle, Dingo Dan and Glowy. Coco tells them that Cortex is expecting them on the top floor and is planning to use the crystals to power his doomsday machine. Crash and the others realize that they must think of a way to trick Cortex and destroy his machine. When Crash and the gang reach Cortex's quarters, he takes the crystals from them and puts them in the Doomsday Machine. But instead of powering up, the machine short circuits and eventually explodes. Coco has switched the real crystals with rock candy replicas and a furious Cortex vows he will destroy them for this. He goes into a giant robot resembling himself and fights them. After many frustrating hours, Cortex is finally defeated. His robot explodes, launching Cortex far away on another island far from the volcano. Crash and the others decide to head back to Wumpa Island for a celebration where they invite all their friends and family to join the fun. Meanwhile, Cortex is revealed to have landed on an island inhabited by a tribe of kiwis who take him prisoner. Category:RPG Category:Video Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2D